gtafandomcom-20200222-history
United Liberty Paper contact
The Contact is a senior agent working for United Liberty Paper in Grand Theft Auto IV. He also appears in Grand Theft Auto V as an agent of the IAA. Background The Contact is first seen in Grand Theft Auto IV wherein he works for United Liberty Paper, a front company for the International Affairs Agency. He works as a senior agent and gives several missions to Niko. The Contact also mentions a past military career in the Army. He justifies his and the organizations actions by saying that that foreign terrorist groups and governments that conflict with America are ready to commit even more heinous actions that could bring harm to the American population (which Niko finds to be true while working against said terrorist groups), but he also doesn't deny that a lot of his actions are not for procuring public safety but rather to satisfy the government's sometimes greedy requests. In the first cutscene of his first mission, it is revealed that he speaks Serbian, the language of Niko's home country, as he says, "Just like the old country.", to which Niko replies, "Just like it". Events of GTA IV The Contact blackmails Niko to work with the U.L. Paper after Niko finds out that his girlfriend, Michelle (Karen), was an agent assigned to monitor him. The Contact then gives Niko several tasks that usually include killing people that are "supposedly" linked to a powerful terrorist group. He also has him cover up some of U.L. Paper's activities, such as by killing a man who knew of the Organization, killing another man who funded terrorist plots and stealing a helicopter from the terrorist group to kill yet another man who funded the group's activities. During the course of the mission line for The Contact, he tells Niko that, in repayment for his cooperation, he will find the man that Niko came to America to find. He ends up keeping that promise towards the end of the game when he has Darko Brevic delivered to Francis International Airport for Niko to deal with him. Events of GTA V The contact's first appearance in GTA V occurs at the end of the mission Monkey Business, where he, along with several other agents, discovers Steve Haines, who shot himself in the leg so that Michael De Santa and Dave Norton could get away with the chemical agent they had stolen. He appears again later in the mission The Wrap Up. Here, he shows up to the stand off between De Santa, Norton, Haines, and Agent Sanchez, alongside several IAA agents. Then, FIB agents show up, compromising the situation even further, and then Merryweather shows up as well. After the opening cutscene is over, a three way shootout commences on the roof. During the fire fight, the contact may be killed by Michaelhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMByb8pXNrA, Dave, FIB agents or Merryweather agents. Although he can be killed, or just subdued with a stun gun, it is not known if it is canon or not as its entirely optional for the player and left to chance for the others involved. He never appears again either way. Missions appearances ;GTA IV *Wrong is Right (Boss) *Portrait of a Killer (Boss) *Dust Off (Boss) *Paper Trail (Voice/Boss) *Weekend at Florian's (Post-mission phone call) *Payback (Post-mission phone call) *Liquidize the Assets *That Special Someone (Voice/Boss) ;GTA V *Monkey Business *The Wrap Up (Can be killed) Trivia *A diploma hanging on The Contact's wall has the name "Edward T. Fortune". The same diploma can be seen hanging on the wall of Vic Manzano's office in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *The diploma on the wall also has a seal that is very similar to the one used by the C.I.A. *On being asked by Niko at their introduction if U.L. Paper is actually FIB, the contact replies sarcastically asking if he looks like a homosexual, which might be a reference to the semi-confirmed homosexuality allegations of the FBI's first and longest serving director J. Edgar Hoover *The game's files have the U.L. Paper's missions named "CIA". *His real name Charles Doberman is revealed in the game files. *The Contact is similar to Mike Toreno, as they are both connected with the Government, and both make the protagonist work for them (Carl Johnson, in Toreno's case). *He can be killed in the GTA V mission "The Wrap Up," either by Michael De Santa or in the crossfire between Merryweather and FIB forces, or Michael can subdue him with the stun gun. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA IV Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Mission givers Category:Government Category:Military Personnel Category:United Liberty Paper Category:Deceased characters